ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Evolution - Possible Dinosaurs and DLC
Ever since the release of Jurassic World: Evolution, the dinosaur roster has been great, however, there are multiple dinosaurs that I believe would make their roster perfect. Some of these could be released in the base game or be added in a future DLC. Species Amargasaurus Description: A large sauropod that roamed what is now Argentina. Its name means "La Amarga lizard" referring to the geological region where it was first found. Formation(s) found in: La Amarga Formation (New Formation) Reason for adding: Can become a beautiful attraction for guests, with a variety of amazing skins. Alioramus Description: A large theropod that roamed what is now Mongolia. Its name means "Different branch" referring to it being a tyrannosaurid that did not split into the same group as larger tyrannosaurs such as Tarbosaurus, which it coexisted with. It may have possibly have been a social predator, hunting larger prey in larger numbers. Formation(s) found in: Nemegt Formation Reason for adding: It's a unique dinosaur to the Nemegt Formation, and would be an excuse for another tyrannosaurid. Bahariasaurus Description: A large theropod that roamed what is now Egypt. Its name means "Bahariya lizard" referring to the location of which it was discovered. It was a controversial species, believed to first be part of the Carcharodontosauridae family, then the Tyrannosauridae family, and even the similar genus Deltadromeus, but now we know it was more likely its own genus in the lesser-known clade of megaraptoran tyrannosaurids. Formation(s) found in: Bahariya Formation Reason for adding: It was a lesser-known large theropod, and it would be a great way to start off adding diversity to the Bahariya Formation. Concavenator Description: A large theropod that roamed what is now Spain. Its name means "Hump-backed hunter", referring to the large hump above its pelvic region. Unlike most others in the Carcharodontosauridae family, Concavenator was relatively smaller than most. Due to fossil evidence, it was quite possible that Concavenator had fibrous strands of feathers on its head. Formation(s) found in: Las Hoyas (New Formation) Reason for adding: It was seen in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in the Lockwood Manor as a taxidermized animal, which means that it was once living before its unknown cause of death. Microceratus Description: A small ceratopsian that roamed what is now China and Uzbekistan. Formation(s) found in: Iren Dabasu Formation, Bissekty Formation Reason for adding: Giving it a second change to officially appear in a Jurassic World product. Mononykus Description: A small theropod that roamed what is now Mongolia. Its name means "One claw", referring to the unusually enlarged thumb claws from its forearms. Formation(s) found in: Nemegt Formation Reason for adding: Where also seen from a Lockwood Manor diorama, up to 5 individuals. Oviraptor Description: A small theropod that roamed what is now Mongolia. Its name means "Egg thief". Formation(s) found in: Iren Dabasu Formation Reason for adding: Could open a testing ground for omnivorous dinosaurs. Rugops Description: A large theropod that roamed what is now Niger and Egypt. Its name means "First wrinkle face" in reference to the impressions found on its skull near its mouth. It may have been a scavenger due to its size compared to other theropods that lived with it, such as Spinosaurus. It was quite possibly the only abelisaurid that lived in mainland prehistoric Africa. Formation(s) found in: Bahariya Formation, Echkar Formation (New Formation) Reason for adding: It would be another dinosaur to add to the Bahariya Formation, and it was also part of the genome sequences that created Indominus rex in Jurassic World. Therizinosaurus Description: A large theropod that roamed what is now Mongolia. Its name means "Rake lizard", referring to its very large claws that were theorized to be defense from the predators of Cretaceous Mongolia. Though little fossil evidence exists of this dinosaur, its appearance can be made due to fossils from other therizinosaurids. Formation(s) found in: Nemegt Formation Reason for adding: Another unique dinosaur to the Nemegt Formation. Therizinosaurus was also part of the genome for Indominus rex. Downloadable Content Flying Reptile Pack Description: Animals: Cearadactylus, Geosternbergia, Dimorphodon, Pterodaustro (Secrets of Dr. Wu Exclusive), Quetzalcoatlus, Rhamphorhynchus (Claire's Sanctuary Exclusive), Tapejara Enclosures: Jurassic World Aviary, Cretaceous Cruise Botanical Garden of Paleozoic Description: Animals: Arthrolycosa, Arthropleura, Dimetrodon, Diplocaulus, Edaphosaurus, Eryops, Estemmenosuchus, Lycaenops, Meganeura, Moschops, Prionosuchus, Pulmonoscorpius, Scutosaurus, Secodontosaurus, Thrinaxodon Scenery Items: Cycad 1, Cycad 2, Cycad 3, Cycad 4, Fossil Rock 1, Fossil Rock 2, Fossil Rock 3, Horsetail Group 1, Horsetail Group 2, Horsetail Group 3, Log 1, Log 2, Log 3, Log 4, Log 5, Tree Fern 1, Tree Fern 2 Enclosures: Terrarium Marine Reptile Pack Description: Animals: Ichthyosaurus, Kaiwhekea (Secrets of Dr. Wu Exclusive), Liopleurodon, Mixosaurus (Claire's Sanctuary Exclusive), Mosasaurus, Plesiosaurus, Tylosaurus Enclosures: Feeding Show, Underwater Observatory Chapter Cenozoic Description: Animals: Carbonemys, Dire Wolf, Deinonycanis (New Hybrid), Doedicurus, Elasmotherium, Elephant Bird, Entelodon, Gigantopithecus, Kelenken, Megalania, Macrauchenia, Marsupial Lion, Megaloceros, Megacerops, Mylodon, Parahippus, Phorusrhacos, Procoptodon, Smilodon, Woolly Mammoth, Woolly Rhinoceros, Thylacosmilus, Steppe Bison Locations: Islands of the Awakening Guests: Cenozoic-Themed Fossil Zone, Cenozoic-Themed Restaurant Trait Genes: Sex Change (Clownfish DNA) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:DLC Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World